JUICIOS DESECHOS, PECADOS DE SANGRE
by SOLKAIDD
Summary: COMO VIVIRIAS DESPUES DE ENTERARTE DE QUE TODO EN LO QUE HAS CREIDO ES UNA MENTIRA?...QUE A LOS QUE LLAMABAS PADRES NO ERA MAS QUE UNOS COMPLETOS EXTRAÑOS.  TODO COMENZO CUANDO UNA EMPRESA BUSCABALA FORMA DE CREAR HUMANOS CON HABILIDADES PARA SU BENEFICIO


**CAPITULO 1 **

** VENGANZA...**

Lo único en lo que pienso al levantarme, es tomar la vida de las personas que me convirtieron en esto…

Solo un poco…

Después de aquel día... lo pienso cada momento, cada segundo, me da vueltas en mi cabeza.

Tienen que pagar….

En este día, después de una larga búsqueda y espionaje Conseguí encontrar al primero que sería mi víctima.

Llevaba todo el día siguiéndolo esperando con todo mí ser el momento de que pagara...

Comencé a observarlo desde las diez de la mañana, no había hecho otra cosa más que desayunar y pasar la mañana con su esposa embarazada de ocho meses; a las 3 salió de su casa en su auto, lo seguí de cercas saltando del techo de un edificio al otro.

Con dirección a la central donde al parecer de hoy había un festival…no le di importancia….

Se entretuvo observando todos los puestos buscando un regalo para su cónyuge ya que el día de mañana cumplía años, o eso parecía.

Camino unas cuatro calles sin perder de vista cada objeto presente, que le pudiera servir de utilidad. Se acercó a un exhibidor, donde tenían cosas para bebe.

Di un soplido y me recargue con uno de mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y relajándome por un momento en la azotea del edificio más cercano hacia aquel lugar, solté mis binoculares, dejándolos abarrotados en mi pecho.

Así que mire hacia el cielo, estaba pacifico tan hermoso como nunca lo había notado, el sol estaba dando su agradable calor.

Seguido de esto di una miradita a mi alrededor, valla...no me había percatado que la azotea estaba pintada a blancos, mientras que en el fondo se encontraba un tipo de habitación donde solo daba a las escaleras para la planta baja, por suerte traía con migo una barra de metal, así que la pude atorar por la manija, para que nadie me descubriera.

Mire de nuevo hacia donde se suponía estaba mi víctima, pero ya no la encontré, solté un quejido en signo de asco y de decepción.

Abrí mi mochila y saque un vestido azul, tenia que hacerme pasar por una agradable adolecente, no me iba a mostrar con un short, algo corto con un top. Ambos de mangas largas, color negro, con unas pocas manchas de sangre y algo desgarrado.

Esta nueva prenda me quedaba hasta debajo de las rodillas con un hermoso encaje al final, sus mangas eran largas y decoradas a rojo, con un bello escote en forma de triángulo, con unas botas hasta las rodillas.

Camine a la parte trasera del lugar donde había un callejón solitario, ¡ah!... pero antes tome mi barra de acero y la avente a tal lugar donde me proponía.

Subí a la barda y me deje caer, todo el viento acariciaba mi piel que estaba desnuda y antes de toparme con el suelo me detuve, y seguida de este me levante quedando de pie.

Acomode mi vestido, de igual forma mi maleta, y Salí de se lugar dirigiéndome a la tienda donde había entrado hace unos momentos….

-bienvenida- me dijo la encargada de la caja, dejándome con un pequeño sustito al entrar

-gracias-conteste torpemente

Pasaron los minutos, yo ya me estaba hartando, no lo encontraba, hasta que se me vino la fabulosa idea de buscarlo en el departamento de ropa para bebes recién nacidos.

Me apresure, casi corriendo, deseando el que estuviera ahí, conté hasta los paso…..segundo….

¡Él se encontraba en ese lugar!

-¡lotería!-casi lo grite

Me acerque a el lentamente...

-buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo?-me hice pasar por una trabajadora del lugar

-si…-contesto-busco un traje de conejito para recién nacidos

-valla….

-e…s q-que a mi es-esposa-tartamudeo, mostrando un semblante lleno de cariño-le encanta los conejitos…

-¡ok!-regreso en unos momentos voy por su traje…-dije feliz y me aleje con rapidez

Salí del lugar y por primera vez en un mi vida decidí salir a caminar un rato, claro…..lo merecía ¿no?...tenia dirección y su debilidad, que mas podía desear.

Pase a las afueras de una butic, donde decoraban a las afueras con un poco de espejos para llamar la atención del cliente e imaginarse usando la ropa que presentaban…..lo que llamo mi atención fue…fui yo…..mi cabello largo, degrafilado y alborotado, a la tonalidad del carbón, mis ojos verdes… mi tez blanca como la de un fantasma…claro era de suponerse estaba

….Muerta…

Di un sonido de resignación y seguí caminando, esperando a que llegara la hora de mi victoria…

Así pase cinco larguísimas horas, perdiendo el tiempo divagando en la cuidad, tratando de recordar en el lugar donde vivía hace un año, hasta que me dispuse a continuar con mi propósito, me hacerse al edificio contiguo y salte hasta tocar la segunda ventada y de ahí fui e levantándome cada vez mas hasta llegar a la cima, corrí con todas mis fuerzas saltando uno tras otro, en casas y hoteles.

Después de un largo recorrido llegue a su casa, él estaba cenando como de costumbre, a lado de su amada.

Salte al patio principal donde toque la puerta…se escucharon los pasos acercándose lentamente.

El la abrió con felicidad…

-dígame... ¿que se le ofrece?

-¡oh! Nada-mencione apenada-solo vengo a entregarle un obsequio a su esposa

-¿de parte de quien?-pregunto

-soy su amiga…

-disculpa….pasa por favor-me interrumpió

Lo mire de reojo y camine a la cocina, dejando que él se encargara de cerrar la puerta, la mujer que estaba sentada, esperando a su querido, me miro con dudes.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, aparecí a sus espaldas tomando sus manos

-buenas tardes….-mencione en su oído juguetona

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como se lo permitieron al mirar a su esposo, llegando a la habitación.

-¡hola!...tanto tiempo sin vernos-salude macabramente

Lo mire de reojo, por última vez, regalándole una sonrisa decorando mi rostro de lado a lado llena de malicia.

Saque una navaja de mi pequeño bolsillo, de uno de mis costados, comencé con darle unas caricias a su pequeño rostro, lleno de pánico, de tal mujer.

-¡suéltala!-grito

-¿dime el por que debería hacerlo?-pregunte-¿tu me soltaste cuando te lo suplique?-termine clavando el cuchillo en el vientre de aquella.

-no por favor-menciono su esposo

Mi prisionera soltó un chillido, su llanto apareció bañando sus mejillas, implorando el que fuese un sueño.

Aquel hombre trato de caminar, para poder ayudarla

-¡no te muevas!-le interrumpí

Termine con cortarle el cuello y dejar que callera en el suelo

Termino con un sollozo y este hombre grito con todas sus fuerzas al correr hacia mi, tacleándome, y seguido de esto, puso su peso sobre mí para evitar que me moviera, tomándome del cuello, amenazándome con quitarme mi única y última vida, en la única que podía sentirme como una verdadera humana.

...!CON VIDA!...

Logre zafarme, tome sus muñecas separándolas de mi, deje que callera sobre mi cuerpo y seguida de esta enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Logrando que rodemos, ahora yo estaba encima de él, con sus muñecas pegadas en el suelo.

Forcejeo una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio termino cono dejarlo ante mi.

Acerque mi cara a la suya tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron.

-¿que se siente estar en este lugar?-mencione con una voz tranquila-en el lugar de la victima-grite, escupiéndole en la cara.

-dime una cosa, y ¿recuerdas lo que en realidad sucedió?-su tono cambio a ser uno juguetón

Después de un largo rato, saco su mirada llena de despreocupación

Mi rostro cambio una seriedad, jamás encontrada, algo en mi interior comenzó a crecer, algo como un fuego, esta vez deje que me controlara...

Presione ambas muñecas, llevando así a romperlas, soltó un aullido, aún sin borrar su expresión de felicidad.

Le di una lamida en su mejilla, dejándola húmeda, acompañada de una amenaza.

Concentre toda mi energía logrando a dejar salir fuego de mis palmas atando sus brazos al piso

Lleve mis extremidades superiores a su pecho donde abrí su camisa, sacando cada botón de su lugar.

Con mis uñas comencé a rasguñarlo hasta sacarle sangre

...divirtiéndome con su sufrimiento...


End file.
